


Best

by Hock_hug



Series: 52 Weeks of Hockey [11]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, so sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 18:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15869643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hock_hug/pseuds/Hock_hug
Summary: Tomáš is shy, Ryan doesn't mind





	Best

The sky’s blue, grass is green, and Tomáš Nosek is a quiet, shy guy. It’s just the way it was. He didn’t talk much in the locker room, he was content sitting back and listening during team dinners. He didn’t seek out conversation often, so when he started greeting Ryan whenever he saw him, it was hard not to take notice. It wasn’t always with words, sometimes it was just a smile and a small wave. Sometimes it was a “Hey, Ryan, how was your weekend?” or a quick bro hug. Ryan couldn’t say he minded, being the center of Tomáš attention was special, something he secretly treasured. He always returned the smiles, always stopped to chat. It was nice.

It didn’t take long for Ryan to become hyper-aware of Tomáš. On some level he knew he was seeking out his attention, waiting for his acknowledgement, but he was comfortable ignoring that. Tomáš started inviting him over for video games or food, and he never said no. Tomáš was a different person in his own place. He was relaxed, more open than Ryan had ever seen him. He was still quiet, but it was comfortable. Ryan never felt like he had to fill the silence.

Sometimes the two of them would find themselves outside, eating dinner picnic style while stargazing. It was on one such night that Tomáš leaned his head against Ryan’s shoulder and sighed softly.

“You’re my best friend,” he’d told Ryan, softly and with certainty. Ryan didn’t know how to respond. The words carried a solid truth, they’d become close friends quickly and it was obvious that Tomáš was closer to Ryan than anyone else. It just wasn’t something Ryan expected to hear, but he found himself pleased to have it acknowledged.

“You’re my best friend, too,” he said softly, glancing over and catching a soft smile spread across Tomáš’s face. Thinking about it, he found the words to be true. There was nobody else he’d rather be with.


End file.
